The objective of this invention is broadly the same as that stated in the above prior application, namely, to enable the efficient harvesting of downed nuts through the operation of a hand-carried lightweight harvesting device which employs a pneumatic air jet or stream to propel downed nuts into a conveyor tube of the harvester through which the nuts are delivered into a collection receptacle while entrained debris is swept through a rear extension of the conveyor tube.
The present invention seeks to improve on the construction and operation of the nut harvester in the prior application in two principal ways. First, a greatly improved nut and debris separating means is provided in the device, whereby the harvested nuts are forcefully deflected from the conveyor tube during their upward travel into a collection bag or receptacle. Entrained debris in the conveyor tube air stream is subjected to a venturi-like action caused by spoon-like devices in the throat of a separator chamber near the rear of the conveyor tube, resulting in almost total separation of debris and nuts in the harvester.
Secondly, the harvester is equipped with a hand-operated diverter valve whereby most of the forceful air stream descending through the harvesting or propelling tube can be diverted on a reverse path through the conveyor tube to clear the latter of debris. A small part of the forceful air stream continues through the harvesting tube and prevents the debris being cleared from the conveyor tube from entering the harvesting tube. The smaller opposing air stream also splits the larger stream causing the latter to cover a greater ground area when sweeping debris away from nuts on the ground.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.